


love like you

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Just Edd and Tord being happy and cute, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, at very early hours of the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kdxUY9_vns





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kdxUY9_vns

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

"Tord, darling? What are you doing up this early, you should be in bed." Edd whispers, leaning against the doorway to their old worn out kitchen, and wiping a few spots of already dried paint from his cheek. 

Tord pulls an earbud out of his ear, swallowing the piece of bacon in his mouth, and takes a drink. He looks up, raising an eyebrow at the green hooded painter.

"I could say the same to you. You promised me you'd be in bed by midnight." 

Edd grimaces a little at the reminder, and glances down his watch, heart sinking a bit when he realizes that it's four thirty-two in the morning. He looks back up, and sheepishly smiles at Tord, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Forgive me??"

"Of course, you dork." The Norwegian says with a snort, picking up his phone to put in his pocket, and walking over. He gently pecks Edd on the lips, the Brit purring softly, and reaching a hand up to cup Tord's cheek, pulling him in again for another kiss, this one longer then the last.

"Mmm..good.. now, why are you up?"

"I was waiting for you, and I got hungry, so I came to get a snack." 

_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when I'm coming back_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_  
_Love like you_

"Oh, baby, have you been up this whole time-" 

Tord cuts him off before he can proceed to complain, lightly poking at Edd's paint covered cheek. "No! Don't worry, I dozed off plenty of times, I only woke up about twenty minutes ago."

Edd nods a little, and sighs, feeling bad for keeping his lover waiting. He tries to get to bed early, he really fucking does, he has every intention of keeping his promise every single time, but time just flies by, and before he knows it, he's gone and broken it.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, I get it. You get super lost in painting."

"I do, but still, that doesn't excuse me leaving you alone almost every night-"

Tord laughs, and Edd pouts at him for laughing. "Baaaaabe, why are you laughing-"

"Because you're exaggerating. It only happens like once a week. On your painting night." 

"But-"

 _I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I'm sure that it's true_  
_'cause I think you're so good_  
_And I'm nothing like you_

"No buts, you dork~" 

"Hmph.." Edd huffs, and Tord laughs at him again, leaning up to kiss the Brit. Edd kisses back, pressing himself close to his husband, pulling back after a few moments with a content little smile.

"Mm.." He looks down at the earbud Tord took out earlier, which is dangling by his side, picks it up and puts it in his own ear. "What are you listening to??"

"A song." 

"Very specific." 

_Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_

Edd smiles at the lyrics, his heart fluttering a bit when his eyes catch Tord's.

"You played this for me, when you proposed." 

"I did, didn't I~?" The Norwegian chirps, and Edd is quick to wrap his arms around the shorter man, hugging him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

_If I could begin to do_  
_Something that does right by you_  
_I would do about anything_  
_I would even learn how to love_

Tord returns the embrace, and begins to gently sway them, humming along to the tune. Tears well up in Edd's eyes, and he lightly squeezes his husband, blissful memories from that day consuming all of his thoughts. 

"You were so obviously nervous, and you took me to a special meaningful place to us, I have no idea how I didn't realize what was going on." 

"Honestly, I have no idea how you didn't realize either. I was a complete and utter wreck, and us going there when we hadn't been in years was a dead giveaway." 

Edd laughs, and nods, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tord's neck. The face he made when the Norwegian got down on one knee must have been so stupidly shocked, and not even halfway through the song he'd been ugly crying.

And yet, Tord had still told him that he looked more beautiful then ever, and he'd truly meant it. He was so lucky that this red hooded little gremlin loved him so much.

"I'm so lucky that you said yes." 

"I'm luckier."

"No way!!"

Edd giggled, and pulled back a bit, twirling Tord around, and dipping him, causing both their earbuds to fall out, but at that moment, neither of them really cared.

"Yes way~" The Brit purred, and Tord smiled, the same crooked smile he'd had when Edd had practically tackled him to the ground on their wedding day when he was finally allowed to kiss the bean.

He pulled Tord back up to him, scooping him into his arms, and kissing his forehead.

"Let's head to bed, love.."

"Mm.. yeah, bed would be nice.." 

_When I see the way you look_  
_Shaken by how long it took_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love like you_  
_Love me like you_

Edd carried Tord to bed, the two cuddling up to each other and spooning as soon as they laid down.

"I still think that I'm luckier.." Tord whispers, and Edd snorts, purring softly and burying his face into the Norwegian's hair.

"We can agree to disagree, love~" The Brit murmurs, and as soon as he can hear the little gremlin in his arms snoring, he whispers, "No. me"


End file.
